The Locked Door
by booga16933
Summary: Max's reaction to the note Fang left at the end of book. Rated for safety.


Author's note: Nope don't own. This came to me in the shower early one morning. I wrote most of it that day and then got bogged down by being sick and just finished it tonight. I hope you like it. One shot. Post Fang. This is a take on Max's reaction to Fang's note. Let me know what you think! Starts in Dylan's POV then switches those you should be able to identify.

It's been a week since she closed and locked her bedroom door. She hasn't eaten, we rarely heard noises from inside and Angel wasn't getting anything telepathically.

If Max didn't come out my plan was going to fail before it really got going.

The kids mourned the loss of Fang in their own way, but they all avoided me, like it was my fault. Well, it was part of the plan, but Fang made his choices.

"We have to go in!" Angel paced in front of Max's bedroom door. "I can't hear anything from her. I can't even tell if she's in there or alive or anything." Exasperated she threw up her arms and dropped them then turned to bury her head in Gazzy's chest.

"I'll open it." Iggy pulled out his lock picks and went to work on the lock.

Within seconds we were in. The room was dark; the sheets were in a pile on the floor. The contents of Max's closet were vomited all over the room, the window was open. Max was gone.

Nudge found the not, and read it to us.

Guys, I know I'm disappointing all of you. I'm so sorry. You know how the Voice always says that 'everything is a test'? Well, it told me I failed when Fang left. Not only did my right arm get amputated (at least it feels like it), but we do need him. I don't care how long it takes or that I'm deviating from the plan, I need to find him. He only has a few hours head start on me and the Voice will guide me to him. Please stay there and wait. I'll either return with Fang or I'll have failed. Iggy you are in charge. Angel, I love you but you need to wait a few more years before you lead your own flock. Chain of command: Iggy, Nudge, Mom, Gazzy and Angel, then maybe Jeb and Dylan. Please be good. No bombs inside. I love you all. Please don't follow me. ~ Max

Well, that did it my plan was ruined, the kids were in hysterics (except Iggy), and Max was gone.

"We can't even catch her. Don't know which direction she went in either." Nudge sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Plus her warp speed. They could be anywhere by now."

**One week earlier**

Fang… Damn that stupid boy. He only had a few hours head start.

"Max, you're failing. Remember everything is a test. You need Fang."

"Damn it you give me mixed messages!" I was furious. "One day Fang's my soul mate, the next Dylan was made for me." If I could punch the Voice I would. "Which is it? Better yet why can't I choose?"

"Tests are meant to try you, your choices, and decisions."

"My CHOICES?" Grrr… "You never admitted it was all my choice before."

"Well it is. Normally I wouldn't say this, but, Max, follow your heart."

After that I crashed about my room packing a small bag. When the house was quiet I shoved open the window, made sure the note was in place, and took off into the night, to find my right arm, leg, kidney, you get the point.

Once in the air I circled the house trying to figure out which direction Fang would have gone in. "Well, Voice, which way?"

"West."

"Lovely," I sighed. The Voice's directions were usually good. I flew. Normally I loved flying; I loved the feeling of my wings moving air. I was born for this, we all were. Today was different; all of my being was vibrating with the excitement and anticipation of finding my best friend. Finding the boy I love.

Hours later, "STOP!" the Voice was never subtle. "Look where you are" I bet all of you can guess where I was. Yep down below me was the northern end of Lake Mead. The hawk cave was below me. I landed and looked around. Back in the corner of the cave, where it was the darkest was a lump. I walked over and looked down.

"Fang?" I bent over and shoved his shoulder. "Wake up so I can kill you."

He stirred and looked at me. I'm pretty sure his cheeks were tear streaked, but in the dark it was heard to tell. "Max?" His arms pulled me against his strong chest. I wrapped mine around his neck. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"No, this is no dream. I'm here. Fang, why did you leave us, me?" my voice trailed off at the end. His arms tightened around me. My sobs shook us both. Fang rocked us slightly his lips pressed into the top of my head.

"Max?" I must have fallen asleep in his arms. "I am so sorry; I really did think I was strong enough to leave you. Seeing you hear now, I can't do this. It felt like I was missing half of my body."

We were lying on our sides, my face pressed into his chest. "I felt the same. If you ever do that again I don't know what I would do." I felt his hands start to roam my back, lips placed soft kisses on my head, working down until we were kissing. The kisses turned from soft and reassuring at first, to a deeper, warmer more passionate. I was no longer thinking, I went with my feelings, I followed my heart.

The next morning, I woke to a soft body cradled against my chest. Last night was so special, and this morning here with Max warm and secure in my arms I knew I was where I should be. Her breathing was steady and deep, Max was still asleep.

Dylan had made me question everything that I knew. I knew his intentions were to come between me and Max, and I fell into his trap because of my own insecurities. When we got back I was personally seeing to it that he was never allowed near any of us ever again.

Max sighed in her sleep, then snuggled up against me. I pulled her flush against my body. She giggled.

"Fang, do we have to move?"

"Not unless you want to" I knew what she meant, it was too comfortable like this, too much like it should be, and now would be well into the future.

We spent a week in that cave. Only leaving to get food and stretch our wings. We spent most of that time curled up in each other's arms. That week was like a honeymoon for us.

"By now the kids will have figured out that I'm gone. I left a note but I doubt that it will make them feel any better about the whole thing." Her head was lying on my chest, her hands traced my muscles. "We should probably head back."

I nodded my head and watched Max stand up. As she searched for her clothes I sat there and watched her. "I love you."

I turned back to face Fang my pants in my hands. "I love you too." His smile was broad and warm. "Get dressed. I bet we can be back at Mom's by dinner." I smiled back at him.

We flew out of the cave a few minutes later. The trip was fun, the wind in my feathers, the love of my short bird-girl life flying with me. It was wonderful. We did all of the flying tricks we knew. Finally we were at Mom's house. We landed in the backyard and quickly found ourselves under a dog pile of bird kids.

"Max! Fang!" They were overjoyed to see us.

After much hugging and some of my Mom's cookies I realized someone was missing. "Where is Dylan?"

"He left right after we found your note, said he wouldn't be back." Iggy explained. "I say good riddance."

Life was back to what it should be, everyone I loved was where they should be and we were back on track to save the world.

Ok so I will leave the romantic scenes to your imaginations...


End file.
